Without you
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: It wasn't something anybody would've expected. It wasn't something they could escape. It was something they could do together. When two souls are lost..they are bound to find each other.


"Please take me if you ever leave"

Beach was a good place to go to relax..But to be welcomed by a storm at a beach...isnt something Morinaga and Souichi were expecting. After all that effort Morinaga had put into convincing Senpai into coming here washed away so easily.  
"Dont fuss so much about it Baka!" Souichi scolded as Morinaga weeped in the corner.  
"Beach sex...trunks sex...car sex..gone..all gone..I even rented a car to come here.." He muttered as a book was thrown to his head.  
"HENTAI!BAKA! I KNEW YOU HAD ULTERIOR MOTIVES. I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW" Senpai yelled as Morinaga clung onto him.  
"So-So-Sorry Senpai Please stay..Its just one night .Maybe the sky will clear out tomorrow "He begged  
"NOT WITH YOU"  
"Please Senpaiii~~"  
"No.."  
"Please..Senpai" He asked,looking at him with puppy eyes.  
Souichi sighed.  
"Just one night" He said and Morinaga cheered .  
"Baka...why are you always so eager?" He asked,irritated as he sat down.  
"Eh...I just want to do everything with you Senpai..going to the beach,shopping together,going to the onsen,watching a movie,we are already living together..maybe get a puppy with you..all that you know"  
"Doing all that makes us seem like a couple-"  
He clicked his tongue before he could finish. He knew he'd brought up a sensitive topic. He looked at Morinaga who smiled tenderly which he knew was false. He looked away,guilty. Of course it hurt him. He'd been in love with him for 5-6 years...But Souichi felt that there was no need to feel guilty...because even he was-  
"Ne..Senpai?" Morinaga called out as Souichi lay down.  
"What is it?" He asked,avoiding eye contact.  
"What is the one thing you'd ask God if you were given a wish" He asked which piqued his interest.  
He turned to face Morinaga who'd layed down beside him.  
"I'd wish for Immortality.." Souichi replied after pondering for a while.  
"Why...?"  
"Why? Well nobody wants to die..do they?" He exclaimd at the silly question.  
"Yeah..."  
"What about you?" He asked  
"Well I wouldnt want to be immortal.."  
"Eh...Why?" He was surprised.  
"Senpai...If I were immortal,it would mean that I would have to live even after you die...And I dont think it'll be a happy life without you...it would be agonizingly painful for me to live through it" He replied.  
"Morinaga-"  
"Even thinking about you like that hurts me..say Senpai,will you promise me something?" He asked,a painful expression covering his face.  
"W-what is it?"  
"I'd like to be with you...so if anything ever happens to you..just allow me to stay by your side will you..even after you leave..I want to be with you..so please don't scold me for following you up there..okay?" He asked as tears filled his eyes. He almost cried but was pulled into the blonde's warm embrace.  
"I said I would wish to be Immortal too you idiot..so...If we both were immortal then..then we can.." He blushed as he tried to put his sentence together.  
Morinaga giggled at his cute attempt.  
"Senpai's so cute" He thought as he got his Senpai's face to his.  
"Arent you going to complete your sentence Senpai?" He teased  
"I-I-We can-I-"  
"We can stay together forever?" He asked and Souichi gasped.  
"No I-That isn't-" Morinaga caressed his cheek,leaning closer to his lips.  
"I want to stay with you Senpai...until our last breath..just with you" He whispered as he closed in onto his lips.  
"Please let me" He said as his lips met his beloved's. Souichi didn't resist at all, he didn't have the heart to..he didn't want to. He kissed him back gently,his fingers tugging at his shirt. "I love you Senpai..I love you so so much" He breathed amidst the kisses. He licked his Senpai's lips,making him gasp,taking the opportunity to slither his tongue in. He moaned as his warm hands creeped under his shirt. His moans were getting louder as their tongues stroked each other. And Morinaga couldn't restrain himself. He turned to his side,getting Senpai beneath him. He kissed his ears as he unbuttoned his shirt,eliciting sweet moans that now rang in his ears. And as he began undoing his pants whilst kissing his neck, Souichi's hands wrapped around himThe phone rang up,surprising the two,bringing Souichi to his senses.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD" He punched him away and picked up his phone.  
"So mean Senpai-" Morinaga saw his Senpai's expression change.

Souichi was driving super fast through the rain,in hurry to go back to Nagoya.  
"It will be fine Senpai..don't worry" Morinaga said as his worried Senpai drove,his hands shaking.  
"But Kanako said that D-Dad was in hospital and-"  
"I'm sure its nothing serious Senpai..please dont worry" But souichi refused. He kept driving recklessly,hoping to reach Nagoya soon when the phone rang again.  
"I'll pick it up..Hello?Kanako chan..Hai...He is fine? What happened to him? Eh...Oh I see...so there is nothing to worry about then...Yeah..okay..Bye"  
"Wh-what did she say?"  
"Souiji san is fine...it was just a mild concussion from falling down the stairs..infact they are going home now..she told me to tell you that its nothing to worry about" He said as Souichi hit the brakes.  
"R-Really?"  
"Hai Senpai..I told you..Don't worry" He smiled and Souichi sighed.  
"Th-That old man!" He grumbled and Morinaga just giggled.  
"Senpai..lets turn around,get our stuff and go back to Nagoya..hm?" He asked  
"But the beach-"  
"Its fine Senpai...We can come anytime later can't we? We have a lot of time" He smiled reassuringly and Souichi sighed.  
"Yeah...lets go get our stuff" He said as he set the hear and turned the car around. But as they started to move,it all happened in a flash.  
They heard something skid and by the time they looked at the truck approaching them,by the time Morinaga dove onto Souichi,covering him,it was too late.  
The truck hit the side of the car and the force sent it flying across the road,landing harshly into the bushes after turning a few time in the air. Silence followed, there were no screams, only the sound of the rain and Souichi's gasps.  
his body pierced with multiple shards of glass,blood splattered all over the car,becoming the source of extreme pain spreading through his body. He felt his blood draining out of him as the shards in his chest made it difficult for him to even breathe.  
But all he could think about was...Morinaga.  
He slowly turned his neck and found Morinaga right beside him,A huge shard of glass was embedded right into his chest. The idiot had jumped over Souichi to protect him and now had taken what was meant to impale him.  
"M-Mori..naga" He called weakly and saw Morinaga's eyes open slightly to meet his.  
"Ah..Senpai..I'm right here" He murmured as blood dripped from his blood-soaked clothes.  
"M-Morinaga ..your body.." He called once more and felt his Kouhai's fingers intertwine with his. "Hai..Senpai..I'm right here..beside you.. It's okay..I'll be fine.." He breathed as Souichi's heart clenched tightly upon seeing blood trickle out of his Kouhai's ear.  
"S-Stay with me Morinaga...He-Help will come soon..just stay with me...stay" Tears filled his eyes but all Morinaga did was smile.  
"You finally said it Senpai...I'm really happy" He smiled as Souichi felt the warmth of his hand fade away.  
"Morinaga ..Morinaga..Stay..a little more while..please.." He said as as he heard a commotion outside.  
"Hmm...yeah..I can manage ...Senpai..just don't worry...I'll stay with you" He said as his eyes closed but his grip on Souichi's hand tightened.  
"Mori..naga..Stay awake..please..I-I..dont-"  
"Shh Senpai..Its fine already...it hurts ..but just a little.." He said but Souichi knew he wasn't fine. His breathing had slowed down,he was slipping away from him.  
"Morinaga..I-I dont go...please..a little longer.." He begged,scared. But his Kouhai didn't reply. He just nodded his head. Souichi was breaking too. He couldn't breathe. But he had to say it.  
"Morinaga..I-I..it was quiet fun..with you..I was glad..that I spent time with you..and...yet..its...its too soon..to soon...to..part...Morinaga..please.."  
"Senpai...I'm not going anywhere..Im with you...till death..I really...love you..Senpai" He breathed out once as his hand slipped away from Souichi's,his smile being the last thing Souichi saw before losing his consciousness.

His eyes opened to the sound of people talking around him.  
Souichi moaned as his eyes looked around. He was in an ambulance...a mask supporting his breathing. Someone had found them...they would be fine right?  
"He has lost too much blood .We can't save him"  
"We have to try..We can't give up on him. Come on..stop the blood"  
Save who? Who had lost blood? Wasn't it all fine? Werent they..going to live..?  
His eyes fell to his side to see two men...and Morinaga. He lay there as the two men worked upon him. Souichi was glad when he realised that Morinaga was being treated but when he saw that they had stopped working,he panicked. Their hands fell to the side as one of them turned to the other and shook his head.  
"He's gone.."  
..what? No... No..No No No No...this..this can't be happening..Morinaga he...he promised..he said he'd stay...He ..He cant leave...not just yet..without him. His heart felt heavy and his mind went blank. But it was then that his Kouhai's voice echoed in his mind.  
"Please don't scold me when I follow you up there Senpai" He had said just an hour ago and now...He was hoping he wasnt the one getting scolded.  
He smiled as a silent tear rolled down his cheek,as his hand weakly reached the oxygen mask. "I'm right behind you Morinaga" he whispered as he pulled out the mask..  
He looked at his beloved's...yes ..beloved's face one more time before they covered it with a white cloth and smiled.  
"Please take me with you" He whispered as his eyes closed,trapping all the memories he had of his life with Morinaga,taking it all away with him.

It had been so long since that unfortunate incident took place on the eve of 14th July.  
It was a shock to everyone when they heard about the news. About how they had been in an accident,how one of them had died in the ambulance and how the other had removed his mask.  
But little did they know about what was to happen. It is said that soulmates will find each other no matter what the consequence..no matter what the obstacle. But the question was..did the souls that lost each other on that stormy eve..find each other. Nothing can be said nor can be interpreted. It can only be awaited,the meeting of 2 souls...one way or another.

"Souta kun...Could you come over here for a minute please?" Professor Yamaguchi called as Souta walked to him.  
"Yes Sir...What is it?" He asked as a tall brunnette appeared from behind the door,following Prof Yamaguchi. Emerald green eyes and a warm aura...  
"This is Morinaga Fumihiro-kun...He agreed to be the lab assistant here as he has the same degree" He said.  
"Morinaga kun..This is Tatsumi Souta kun...A senpai to you..." He introduced and he reached his hand out.  
"Its nice to meet you Tatsumi Senpai..I hope to get along with you..please take care of me" He smiled and Souta shook his hand.  
"Yeah..I hope we get along."

And it was now that the Yamaguchi felt happiness,as he stood in front of two graves,side by side,  
"Morinaga Tetsuhiro and Tatsumi Souichi" The two graves read .  
"I'm glad..to see you both together again" He said as he smiled warmly  
"It's nice to have you back" He said as he placed two bouquets onto the graves.


End file.
